o0Twilight Chatroom0o
by Hmfsoccer
Summary: i wanted to give it a try me nd my friend were bored and only usually write Warrior stories
1. Chapter 1

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDocter**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

o0DayDreamer0o has signed in

I3EAMC has signed in

TheGuardian has signed in

o0DayDreamer0o- Hey Bella! Hey Edward!

TheGuardian- Hello Alice

I3EAMC- Hi Alice!

KungFuPandaLuver- How come you didn't say hello to me?!

I3EAMC- Emmett where the hell did you come from?

KungFuPandaLuver- Well when two people love each other a lot they get married and-

TheGuardian- OKAY EMMETT that's not what she meant!

o0DayDreamer0o- Okay change of subject!

MoodReader has signed on

o0DayDreamer0o- Jazzy!

MoodReader- Only in private Alice!

KungFuPandaLuver- Jazzy! Ah hahahaha!

MoodReader- Shut-up Emmy!

TheGuardian- Emmy? chuckles

KungFuPandaLuver and MoodReader- Eddie!!

o0DayDreamer0o- oh there going to get it now!

TheGuardian- BRB I have some baboons to kill! I love you Bella

I3EAMC- Love you too!

TheGuardian has signed off

MoodReader- Alice help!

MoodReader has bin forcibly signed offHelpHh

KungFuPandaLuver has bin forcibly signed off

o0DayDreamer0o- I'm coming Jazzy!

o0DayDreamer0o has signed off to rescue her love, Jasper

I3EAMC- and now I'm alone…….

I3EAMC- If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!

We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

I3EAMC has signed off

**REVIEW! IF I don't get more than 10 reviews then I'm going to stop writing this! Yes this is a threat!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDocter**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

o0DayDreamer0o has signed on

I3EAMC has signed on

TheGuardian has signed on

KungFuPandaLuver has signed on

Roses&Thorns has signed on

KungFuPandaLuver- Rosalie! Rosalie! Guess what came in the mail!

Roses&Thorns- Emmett I'm right next to you just tell me!

KungFuPandaLuver- But I want to tell everyone at once!

o0DayDreamer0o- ok ill go get Jasper!

MoodReader has signed on

MoodReader- What Alice! I was busy writing the memoires of my life!

KungFuPandaLuver- I got a pandana!

I3EAMC- uhh……..

MoodReader- I got on for this!

MoodReader has signed off

TheGuardian- What the hell is a pandana

KungFuPandaLuver- I got it from the mail! I turned in five panda tokens from the rice krispie cereal boxes!

I3EAMC- but you don't eat cereal……..

VampireDocter has signed on

VampireDocter- Emmett! Why is there 5 rice krispie cereal boxes shoved under the couch!?

KungFuPandaLuver- uh I uh…..

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off

Roses&Thorns- Carlisle I have him trapped in our room!

VampireDocter has signed off

Roses&Thorns has signed off

TheGuardian- so, Bella

o0DayDreamer0o- Ew! Edward I'm still here

TheGuardian has signed off because of extreme embarrassment

o0DayDreamer0o- So Bella I was planning to go to the Seattle Mall and Rosalie won't go…..

I3EAMC has signed off and gone into hiding

o0DayDreamer0o- I'll find you Isabella Marie!

o0DayDreamer0o has signed off and gone on a hunt

KungFuPandaLuver- Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning


	3. Chapter 3

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDocter**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

MoodReader has signed on

MoodReader- Whenever I want to get on and talk nobody is on! Ugh! I hate my life.

MoodReader- Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carrying' on

KungFuPandaLuver- You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

MoodReader- Emmett! Where the hell did you come from?!

KungFuPandaLuver- Why does everyone keep saying that! Okay when I man loves a woman they get married and then if they want kids-

MoodReader- Emmett! Shut up!

KungFuPandaLuver- Everyone always says that too….

MoodReader- Why aren't you outside practicing your kung fu oh great Panda Warrior?

KungFuPandaLuver- Rose toke away my pandana :'(

TheGuardian has signed on

MoodReader- Aww what a shame

TheGuardian- Huh

MoodReader- Rose took away Emmett's panda bandana thing

TheFishingChief has signed on

TheGuardian- Well Emmett you're a vampire just take it from her

TheFishingChief- Who's a vampire?

TheGuardian- Oh um uh hi Charlie

MoodReader- We just call him a vampire because he is strong and has pointy teeth

KungFuPandaLuver- Yo Charlie!

TheFishingChief- oh uh hi……Emmett?

I3EAMC has signed on

I3EAMC- Dad your dinner is ready!

TheFishingChief- Oh ok Bells, bye boys

TheFishingChief has signed off

!3EAMC- You idiots! You know I wont always be there to save your butts!

I3EAMC has signed off

MoodReader- hahahaha your gf is mad at you

KungFuPandaLuver- Nicole is mad at me?

TheGuardian- Who is Nicole?

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off

MoodReader- :D I can here Rosalie next door yelling her head off! lol

MoodReader- Edward? Edward? Edward!

MoodReader- How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

TheGuardian- Jasper…… what are you doing?

MoodReader- Edward?? I thought you left

TheGuardian- I went to check on Bella. I wanted to make sure she didn't choke on her food or fall on the stove and burn herself or-

o0DayDreamer0o- Overbearing…….

TheGuardian- Alice stay out of this! Wait where did you come from

o0DayDreamer0o- you shall never know! mwahaha

o0Daydreamer0o has signed off

TheGuardian- shes creepy sometimes

MoodReader has signed off to go kill Edward for insulting his love

TheGuardian- Aw, Crap Jasper we just bought a new door! AHH

TheGuardian has bin forcefully signed off

KungFuPandaLuver- Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

KungFuPandaLuver- Oh yeah im sexy!

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDoctor**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

I3EAMC has signed on.

TheGuardian has signed on.

I3EAMC- Hey Edward

TheGuardian- Hello Bella

I3EAMC- Why aren't you here? D

TheGuardian- Carlisle grounded Me, Emmett, and Jasper.

I3EAMC- Ok…Why?

TheGuardian- We got into another fight.

I3EAMC- What about?

TheGuardian- Um…You don't want to know

I3EAMC- Tell me Edward

TheGuardian- No, you'll get angry.

TheGuardian- Bella….

TheGuardian- Bella….??

TheGuardian- Oh God she's hurt herself

I3EAMC- I'm going to ignore that last comment -.-

TheGuardian- Where were you!

I3EAMC- Talking to Jacob

2cool4u has signed on.

2cool4u- Bella why did you invite me here

TheGuardian- Bella why did you invite him here?

2cool4u- Watch it leech

TheGuardian- Grow up Jacob

I3EAMC- Stop it you guys.

2cool4u- He started it

I3EAMC- And I'm finishing it

TheGuardian- Very forceful Bella, you're getting better at it.

I3EAMC- Thank you Edward! D

2cool4u has signed off.

TheGuardian- Thank God…

I3EAMC- Ugh I'm going to kill that dog

TheGuardian- No your not

I3EAMC- Yeah I know…..

KungFuPandaLuver- XD nice Edward

I3EAMC- Emmett……nvm

TheGuardian- Emmett, I need to see Bella, I haven't seen her in over two hours. Cover for me with Carlisle and…….. I'll buy you that giant stuffed panda we saw at Walmart.

KungFuPandaLuver- Hmmmmmm. Hmmmmmm. Hmmmmmm. OK! D

TheGuardian- Awesome I'll be back in an hour! Be there in a minute Bella.

I3EAMC- mmk

I3EAMC has signed off.

TheGuardian was sighed off.

KungFuPandaLuver- I'm bored……

KungFuPandaLuver- I should go raid Edwards CDs……..Brilliant!

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDocter**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

Roses&Thorns has signed on.

KungFuPandaLuver has signed on.

o0DayDreamer0o has signed on.

KungFuPandaLuver- ELLO EFFREHBODEH!

o0DayDreamer0o- Hello Emmett….

Roses&Thorns- Whoa Emmett what's got you all hyper?

o0DayDreamer0o- When is he not hyper?

Roses&Thorns- Touché

KungFuPandaLuver- That was like so mean! Jeez Alice I'm like never gonna forgive you! EVER! T.T

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off.

o0DayDreamer0o- He'll get over it

Roses&Thorns- How do you know?

o0DayDreamer0o- I'm Alice remember I know everything.

Roses&Thorns- You're not very modest are you?

o0DayDreamer0o- Nope!

MoodReader has signed on.

MoodReader- Hey Alice, Hello Rosalie. I have two questions. One, Why is Emmett so upset? and Two why do we talk over the computer when we all live in the same house?

o0DayDreamer0o- O.O…..idk…..

Roses&Thorns- its fun?

o0DayDreamer0o- yeah don't ruin our fun! :O

MoodReader- Jeez, just asking.

MoodReader has signed off.

Roses&Thorns- Jeez Alice your pissing everyone off today.

o0DayDreamer0o- Hey! That was your fault!

Roses&Thorns- Was not!

o0DayDreamer0o- Was so!

VampireDoctor has signed on.

VampireDoctor- What are you guys going on about?

o0DayDreamer0o- Who pissed off Jasper.

Roses&Thorns- I'll ask Edward!

o0DayDreamer0o- He's at Bella's

VampireDoctor- WHAT! :O

o0DayDreamer0o has signed off.

Roses&Thorns- OO;

Roses&Thorns has signed off.

VampireDoctor- He's dead.

KungFuPandaLuver- Who's dead?

VampireDoctor- Edward.

KungFuPandaLuver- Aren't we all dead? I mean technically our hearts stopped working when we transformed so…

VampireDoctor- It's figure of speech Emmett.

KungFuPandaLuver- Oh…

VampireDoctor- How long has he bin there?

KungFuPandaLuver- WAIT! No! You can't know he's gone! I'm not going to get my giant panda now!! T.T

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off to go into a deep depression

VampireDoctor- -sigh-……You didn't answer my question….

KungFuPandaLuver- He's bin gone 45 minutes and 15 seconds. So he should be back in 14 minutes and 45 seconds. Wait! How did you know I was still online?

VampireDoctor- I could hear you typing. Still working on that book huh?

KungFuPandaLuver- Yep! D

VampireDoctor- What are you calling it again?

KungFuPandaLuver- The Greatest Panda Warrior Alive!

VampireDoctor- You know you can never publish it? It's copyright of Kung Fu Panda.

KungFuPandaLuver- Ahh Dammit. Oh well I can always put it on Fanfiction! D

**I will note that I'm publishing Emmett's Panda Story on Fanfiction on September 13****th**** in honor of my best friend's birthday! The next chapter will come out August 31****st****! Oh and REVIEW! xD Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice- o0Daydreamer0o

**Alice- o0Daydreamer0o**

**Bella- I3EAMC**

**Edward- TheGuardian**

**Jasper- MoodReader **

**Emmett- KungFuPandaLuver**

**Rosalie- Roses&Thorns**

**Carlisle- VampireDocter**

**Esme- HouseWife234**

**Charlie- TheFishingChief **

**Jake- 2cool4u**

KungFuPandaLuver has signed on.

MoodReader has signed on.

o0DayDreamer0o has signed on.

TheGuardian has signed on.

TheGuardian- I am not a grouch!

MoodReader- And I'm not an ape!

o0DayDreamer0o- I'm not _that _small am I??

KungFuPandaLuver- Oh, I guess you guys read my story 

TheGuardian- Yes we did.

KungFuPandaLuver- Oh..uh….umm

KungFuPandaLuver has signed off.

o0DayDreamer0o- Anyway, so Edward how bad did Carlisle ground you?

TheGuardian- I'd rather not talk about it…..

KungFuPandaLuver has signed on

I3EAMC has signed on.

KungFuPandaLuver- Okay Bella tell Edward and Alice and Jasper where you are right now.

I3EAMC- Tied up in your room…..

TheGuardian- EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!

o0DayDreamer0o- SO not cool Emmett.

TheGuardian- I'LL KILL YOU!!

_**To be continued……**_


	7. Author's Announcement!

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Come on you guys! I have had over 550 hits and only 18 reviews! And most of them are by the same person! Oh and I have one more question. I'm having a contest. I need someone to make a random human that joins the chat room and finds out what they are. I need this information**

**Name- **

**Screen name-**

**Age-**

**La Push or Forks-**

**Personality-**

**I will announce the winner and hurry. This ends on the 10****th**** of September. Please don't message me your character. Put it in the reviews! Good luck! D**

**Oh and I Give thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially Kewengiwolf who reviews constantly. And I'm open for any ideas you may have! **


	8. THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Our winner is- RoseAliceCullen

Name: Jennifer  
Screen Name: .niffer  
Age: 18  
La push or Forks: Forks  
Personality: Outgoing, bubbly, enthusistic, talkative(but not in an annoying way),Fasionable.

YOU WILL HAVE YOUR CHARACTER RANDOMLY APPEAR IN THE CHATROOM WITH THE CULLENS CONGRATULATIONS!

and in 2nd place- Heather Marie Cullen.

Name- Heather

Screen name- Eclipsed

Age- 17

La Push or Forks- Forks

Personality- Heather is generally very sincere, but she can get a nasty temper when you mess with her long enough. She also is a bit like Bella in the klutz department. She is told to be "mental" for talking to non-living objects.

PRIZE- YOU GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU!

BUT CONGRATS TO ALL! I ENJOYED THIS CONTEST AND LOOK OUT FOR MORE TO COME!


End file.
